Reman Septim
|died = |race = |gender = Male |hair = Black (now Grey) |eyes = Blue |artifacts = Divine's Will |rank = Empress Deity |affiliation = Cyrodiilic Empire Elder Council Tamrielic Alliance |reign = 4E 128 – 4E 160 |prevtitle = Dictator |previous = Antonius Mede |next = Caius Septim |family = Tiber Septim (ancestor) Arctarius Cyrodiil (father) Caldalana (mother) Svennja Septim (wife) Antonius Septim (brother) Caius Septim (son) Uriel Septim VIII (son) Cresola Septim (grandson) Kaydoc of Renemath (grandson) Sergentius Septim (grandson) Caldantia Septim (granddaughter) Tulvia Septim (grand niece) Vittoria Septim (grand niece) Marcella Septim (grand niece) |appears_games = Skyrim, Invasion |appears_books = |appears_other = |original = yes }} Emperor Reman Septim'''Reman's real name is unknown. Which probably named "Reman Septimius", because of his father's surname is named to honor the Septim Dynasty. (4E 85 - 4E 160), also called '''Saint Reman the Great,Life of Reman the Great''During his reign, Reman was mostly common during his life becoming Emperor, called the Great. Because of he "saving the Cyrodiilic people" from the Medes during the civil war in Cyrodiil. and '''Reman Cyrodiil IV',The Great Saint was a most-famed General, Councilor of the Elder Council, and later becoming the first Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. When the civil war broke out in opposed to Antonius Mede banished Reman from entering the Imperial City but Reman rise a army, and went on defeating Royalist armies, and Antonius himself after the Battle for Ruby Throne and become Emperor and founding the Second Septim Empire. During his reign, he improved the Domestic and foreign policy as well as the economy, creating the Tamrielic Alliance. Reman have an golden legendary sword called the "Divine Will" that passed down within the Second Septims. His dynasty lasted eight hundred and fifty four long years, becoming the longest dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim Dynasty. History Early life and career Reman Septim, his real name is unknown (probably Reman Septimius) was born to city of Kvatch on 4E 85. His father, Arctarius Valinia Cyrodiil (4E 56 - 4E 116), a member of the Elder Council and his wife, Caldalana, a advisor to Emperor Titus Mede I. Having an relationship with his father, Arctarius Cyrodiil (which his father's grandfather adopted the surname, Septim and Cyrodiil. The baptize birth name was Reman Cyrodiil Septim, which he changed at the age about one-year-old. While raised in nobility, Reman was happy in his childhood years, during the time reign of the Mede Dynasty; which ruled by Titus I's son, Severus Mede (the only popular Mede Emperor). While his father were both general and council of the Elder Council, he pretty much was raised by his mother and have brother named Antonius. Before his birth, his father Arctarius was adopted advisor to Emperor Titus I and was proclaimed Councilor for life of the Elder Council, and soon promoted as head of the Elder Council of the rank of High Chancellor in 4E 88 and developed relations between Arctarius and Titus I. When Titus death the following year in 4E 89, his son — Severus inherited the throne. When Severius died after his assassination in 99, Severius cousin, Attrebus Mede II become Emperor. Because of his father becoming head of the council, vnow 17-years-old enlisted the Tamrielic Imperial Legion, which during his training, Reman was nicknamed, "Great Cyrodiil" because of his successfully training and bravery during combat. Now promoted Legion Legate in 4E 112 at nineteen, with perfect muscle on horseback, he was elected Commander of Fort Tiber near border between the Empire and Skyrim to deal with the bandits during the Cyrodiil Border Crisis during 4E 112 to 4E 114. During those two years, Reman won couple battles near the border. During the Battle of Near Border in 4E 115, Reman was wounded during battle, after he was stabbed in abdomen. After his army defeated Bandits near Border, he made a slow recovery. In 4E 116, his father Arctarius died and Reman was head of the family at 23, he was elected military tribune, a first step in a political career. He was elected quaestor for 4E 117, and during that year he received his personal cuirass armor by blacksmith in 4E 118. His final battle was on 15th of Sun's Height, 4E 118 on during the battle of Akruvid - which Legate Reman was also wounded. On 4E 119 after Attrebus II abolished the title of Emperor (which he didn't but he never used the title), and become Dictator of the Empire. The last Dictator who ruled was after the Oblivion Crisis at the start of the Fourth Era, Valentinian Tiber who come into power after the Assassination of Ocato in 4E 10, he ruled until his death in 4E 57 for 46 years. Reman was acclaimed the rank of General in 4E 120. In the Tamrielic Empire, this was an honorary title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, army troops in the field would proclaim their commander imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. However, he also wanted to stand for council, the most senior magistracy in the empire. He asked the Council for permission to stand in election, but the council agreed. Faced with the choice between a triumph and the consulship, Reman chose the consulship. Councilship and military campaigns In 4E 120, General Reman Cyrodiil sought election as Councilor of the Elder Council, along with two other candidates for his father's vacant seat. Dictator Attrebus saw this is happened and tried to banished Reman out of Cyrodiil; but Attrebus thought he might becoming relationship with General Cyrodiil to supported him in Reman's election. Reman's reputation was popularity along the republic; in favour of one of Reman's opponents. Reman won, along with Reman's friend, Valucius Maxesius. Reman was becoming the first popular councilor and general of the Republic. Ancuyon Gariant and Verimil Acilenix had been at odds for a decade, so Reman tried to reconcile them. The three of them had enough money and political influence to control public business. Having a relationship with Councilor Verimil Acilenix, he let Reman to marry his daughter, Rabylla — which he respectfully decline. Reman then went to Skyrim and met High King Rolgach Night-Swords and becoming long-relationship and later marry Rolgach's daughter, Svennja Asgorndottir. While Reman proposed a law for redistributing public lands to the poor—by force of arms, if need be—a proposal supported by Pompey and by Crassus, making the triumvirate public. Ancuyon filled the city with soldiers, a move which intimidated the triumvirate's opponents. In elder council meeting, the relationship with Reman and Attrebus become faded as it becoming series of arguments between the two. When Reman was first elected, the aristocracy tried to limit his future power by allotting the woods and pastures of Cyrodiil, rather than the governorship of a province, as his military command duty after his year in office was over. And while remaining General of the Cyrodiilic Republic Army, with the help of political allies. With 10 to 1 (one is the Dictator) approval, the Council appointed Reman, the Head of the Army. Unified Cyrodiil By early 4E 121, Reman saw the collapse of Cyrodiil during the dictatorship of Antonius Mede and Antonius's popularity was faded and into an tyrant. The Imperial Province of Cyrodiil not in an civil war, but Cyrodiil had been divided into two, the Eastern and Western Cyrodiil. As Reman Cyrodiil gained respect entire Cyrodiil (now have been broken), he addressed the Elder Council as Council and General that he remained neutral. In 4th of Second Seed 4E 121, Reman announced during the meeting of the council that he decided to go against Antonius. With the elder council behind his back, Reman was ready and raised a army and traveled to his native home-city of Kvatch for his army to grow. Even though Kvatch was sided and part of the Western Cyrodiil, he failed recruited soldiers and escaped to Eastern-part of Cyrodiil. As General, he did grow about 5 legions (300,000 men total) and was waited to his command post near port-city of Bravil (an controlled by Eastern Cyrodiil). Antonius Mede was able to sent a letter to Reman to border of Hammerfell, at the time Hammerfell and Cyrodiil were at war and Hammerfell royal family sided with rebels to overthrew the dictatorship. Meanwhile, one of his legions began the conquest and assault at Western-part of Cyrodiil. During the spring of 4E 122, the Elder Council held a conference, as Imperial City was in turmoil and Reman's political alliance was coming undone. Antonius Mede's Army than took little land of Hammerfell from north-west of Chorrol of the Colovian Highlands. With hateful with Antonius that he accused the dictator that "If Cyrodiil went to war with Hammerfell, it will be end of an republic. With a possibility of treason (but with Council blocks Antonius's attempted to banished him from Cyrodiil. In Frost Fall of 122th of the Fourth Era, another conference of the Elder Council – including Antonius which he returned after toking little land from Hammerfell, Counts/Countesses of Cyrodiil, Generals and even Reman at the Council chair. The feud with Antonius contunined, while Reman made an new home and headquarters of his army, near Cheydinhal. Few weeks later, Reman contunine to reunited Cyrodiil and sent letters to other Generals from Western Cyrodiil to surrounder, all of them refused and he also sent generals and royal court in Hammerfell that if Cyrodiil turns into a Empire when he was crowned Emperor, Reman will re-took the lands hat was little by the dictator as well of stay neutral when the civil war broke out, they agreed. But Hammerfell was ongoing civil war between the Crowns (allied with Cyrodiil) and the Forebears to control the Hammerfell crown. When Reman's head to his birth place of Kvatch where a two-hour battle took place, leaving Reman victory and message before that the Count of Kvatch (which the Count of Kvatch were restored after Oblivion Crisis) had died without issue, with no further do, the council sent to Antonius with the news which he was defenestrated and Council with Mede approved to make Reman's brother Lucius Septim the new Count of Kvatch, which he agreed — only for few years. In 4E 123, the final battle took place large wilderness in the Colovian Highlands, known as the Imperial Reserve, between Reman (from the Eastern Cyrodiil) and Skingard-Anvil combined army by Vlarurius Talain (Skingard Guards) and Titinian Tulinnius (Anvil Guards), which Reman hand a huge upperhand and managed to victorious. The aftermath after the battle, both Counties of Anvil and Skingard become reunited to Cyrodill. Reman Cyrodiil then went back to Cheydinhal for less then three years. Civil War In 4E 125 after the Cyrodiil under the Dictatorship, the Reman-Mede feud become even more faded. When Antonius Mede banished Reman from the Imperial City, even though that Antonius didn't stripped him of his General role and councillorship. Reman received letter secretly by Elder High Councilor that the Council will support Reman no matter the conquenceses. The thirty-two year old Reman rise the and huge army to deposed the Dictator and hoping the future of Cyrodiil. His brother, Lucius Septim joined him, as Cyrodiil broke in two again. When the news reach Dictator Antonius Mede, he meanwhile Reman march with his supporters to march and taking eastern-part of Cyrodiil with now controlled Royalists of Leyawiin, Bravil, and Cheydinhal which Reman's first victory at the Battle of Rivalry after defeating General-Legate Rexory Lusifus. Reman's right of conquest was indeed popular, when Antonius Mede hear of Reman's wanted the ruby throne, his response is that to take care of them with force—but his plan was failed. Reman's next objective is to take Bruma, which led Battle of Silver Road and defeated Count of Bruma Arrens Septollius; and Arrens Septollius swore to pledge loyal to Reman. Meanwhile the Counts/Countesses of Chorrol, Skingrad and Leyawiin who swore loyalty to Reman Septim. Antonius Mede then sent multiple assassins to assassinated Reman — but failed. During rest of 4E 125, the Counts now had allied with Reman--are besided the future Emperor to also confront Tiberius Julentius. In winter, Sun's Dusk of 4E 125, Reman defeated Julentius at the Raid of the Ages. By 4E 126, Reman's popularity was growing while Dictator Antonius Mede was faded but remaining in power, and been detreated and faded at the end of his dictorship. Antonius's insanity had been worse and was described one of the worst Dictators of the Republic. At the summer of 4E 126, Reman defeated Dictator Antonius at the Battle of the Gold Road, but Antonius escaped while General Reman was seriously wounded. While Antonius Mede and his supports only wins are in 4E 125 and 127, which they defeated two legions at Gold Road and near Bravil. Antonius call for the conference with his generals early 4E 127. While Reman Cyrodiil spend entire spring of 4E 127 to how to capture the two remaining cities such as Kvatch and Anvil. Finally Reman did capture two remaining cities but he was going to capture the capital of the Imperial City. By the time that there's a rumor that if Reman Septim was going to siege Imperial City, Antonius went to panic and escape and safe for his life, leaving about Imperial soldiers and guards in Imperial City to help and without a commander. Reman defeated Tiberius Julentius for the final time near City, while Antonius have been gathering his supporters for upcoming battle. The city of Imperial City welcomes Reman to the city as well of the Elder Council welcomes their council and general to the council. Reman sent his five legions to General Attrebus Tiber to deal with the upcoming army. This lead to have multiple Royalists victories for rest of the 4E 127. In the following year in 4E 128, Antonius Mede's popularity was completed faded and his insanity was above the point that his madness was going to kill his own servants even some of the guards. Reman who now in the city now, wants to deal with dictator, but when he got to the Palace, the Dictator escaped. The following week, the massive army of Antonius marched to the City to take back the city from General Reman. Upon arriving, Dictator Antonius Mede was present at the hill, refusing to battle to take and duel with General Reman. When the five-hour long battle broke out, known as the Battle for Ruby Throne, between Loyalist and Royalist Imperial forces. Reman gained a upperhand and defeated Antonius Mede for the second and the final time. While Antonius escaped from battle and vanished, but while escaping to Summerset Isles, Antonius was assassinated and thus ended the civil war. Founding of the Second Septims , under the Second Septims.]] After the victory, Reman was appointed Commander of the Army and arrived in Imperial City for few weeks. In the Council, one of the Councilor agreed that Reman is descendent of the Septim Dynasty, even Cyrodiil himself were ancestor of Emperor Tiber Septim.Considered the first Cyrodiilic-Septim Emperor While the council and citizens of Cyrodiil wanted the restoration of Septim dynasty soon Reman made famously popular and end the civil war. But he had to achieve this through incremental power gains. He did so by courting the Council and the people while upholding the republican traditions of Imperial City, appearing that he was not aspiring to dictatorship or monarchy. Years of civil war had left Imperial in a state of near lawlessness, but the Republic was not prepared to accept the control of Reman as a despot. At the same time, Reman could not simply give up his authority without risking further civil wars among the Imperial generals and, even if he desired no position of authority whatsoever, his position demanded that he look to the well-being of the city of Imperial City and the Cyrodiilic provinces. Reman's aims from this point forward were to return Rome to a state of stability, traditional legality, and civility by lifting the overt political pressure imposed on the courts of law and ensuring free elections—in name at least. in Imperial Palace in 4E 129.]] After crowning as Emperor at the Imperial City Palace, Reman thought to create new Amulet of Kings by the first restored Imperial Battlemage was Valeric Sallick. Now that the Empire is restored, he is reforming the Septim Dynasty as now called the Second Septim Empire. Formerly Reman is usually called "Reman Cyrodiil IV", because of his name, "Reman", who is don't confused with Reman Cyrodiil, the founder of the Reman Empire. He is also declared that the new Cyrodiilic Empire will not invade other provinces in Tamriel, and that Cyrodiil will be an Empire until the Empire might fall.The Second Septims was founded by Reman Septim himself and considered the founder of the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. Even though the Amulet of Kings are supposed to wear during his coronation, the blood of the Dragon supposed to wear it not until thirty-nine years later when Marcella Septim become Dragonborn, went on to become General and then Empress. Policies and economy During his rule as Emperor, his reign described as "one of the most successfully monarch after the Dictator". His policies involved with helping the Cyrodiilic Navy and the main Army was completely restored, after Antonius Mede's rule of terror. Sometime after, Reman improved the Domestic and foreign policy throughout Tamriel. The Cyrodiil's economy was also improved and went on during the reigns of Reman's successors. The Five Alliance Pact In 4E 130, Reman and the Council made a conference and treaty become to formed in Tamriel, an treaty by the kingdoms of High Rock, Skyrim, and Hammerfell. The council agreed that making an treaty with High Rock, Skyrim, and Hammerfell is that to keeping the peace. High Rock had a treaty named the Dagger Covenant (with Hammerfell and Orcish) and in Skyrim had a treaty called the Ebonheart Pact (with Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh), both of the alliances during the Three Banners War during the Second Era. Reman made letters to Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfell royal families to Imperial City, they all agreed. Since the alliance were signed in the White-Gold Concordat in Imperial City and the new allies signed to an agreement. The main goals were that politically fragile yet powerful military alliance, to end the poverty and suffering throughout Tamriel and if threat against the Summerset Isles (and their Aldmeri Dominion). Final years and death By 4E 152, Reman grew seriously ill, and managed to recover later that year. In the following year, Reman was injured while hunting deer with his sons, Caius and Uriel. As months go by, Reman again grew another illness in 4E 154, while his Empire was still stable, as the council controlled the Empire in Reman's absents. In the winter of 4E 154 – 4E 155, Reman was still recovery most of his rest of his reign. Some Cyrodiilic historians argue that indications pointed toward his sister's son Marcellus, who had been quickly married to Reman's daughter Julia the Elder. Other historians dispute this due to Reman's will being read aloud to the Senate while he was seriously ill in 155, instead indicating a preference for Marcus Agrippa, who was Reman's second in charge and arguably the only one of his associates who could have controlled the legions and held the Empire together. After the death of Marcellus in 4E 156, Reman remained calm but mourned after the death. While his health steadily decline, his wife, Svennja Septim managed to control the empire as it's Empress Regent since Clivia Tharn during the Second Era. Svennja remained the defacto ruler of the Empire as she is to hold laws which approved by Reman and the Elder Council. Other when Reman appointed his son Caius Septim as Military governor of Padomaic Islands, which the rumors that the continent of Akaviri forces is planning to invade Tamriel. A year before his death, his accepted his son Caius build the new city, called New Gaius on the island of Yneslea, rather it will be on land or a port-city. Caius Septim chose port-like-city that the Cyrodiilic Navy would place their ships as well like Black Harbor. On 4E 160, Reman died while visiting Bruma where his father had died forty-four years ago. He was succeeded by his son, Caius who resign as Governor and give to someon loyal to him before leaving New Gaius, to be crowned weeks later. Legacy Since the Septims' last ruler was Martin Septim, which his few mins short reign lasted when he scarified himself, transformed into Akatosh, defeated Mehrunes Dagon and ended the Oblivion Crisis. The dynasty soon to be died off, as the rest of the Septims become farmers, etc. The restoration of the Septim dynasty when the suddenly death of last Mede Emperor and Dictator Antonius Mede. He was the first Septim ruler after a era later. His reign was peaceful with no wars, as his sons Tiber and Uriel both to be Emperors. He's the first Cyrodiilic-Septim Emperor to restoration of the Second Septims, which is descendants of the original Septims and the first of the three non-dragonborn emperors, along with Caius Septim and Uriel Septim VIII. Canonization During the reign of Claudius III, the Archpriest of the Chapel of Marcella canonized Reman Septim sometime around between 5E 365 to 5E 366. After being canonization, Reman become "Saint Reman the Great", patron of the Second Septims and founder of the Fourth Empire. Personal life Physical appearance and official images His biographer Suetonius, writing about a century after Cephorus' death, described his appearance as: "... unusually handsome and exceedingly graceful at all periods of his life, though he cared nothing for personal adornment. He was so far from being particular about the dressing of his hair, that he would have several barbers working in a hurry at the same time, and as for his beard he now had it clipped and now shaved, while at the very same time he would either be reading or writing something ... He had clear, bright eyes ... His teeth were wide apart, small, and ill-kept; his hair was slightly curly and inclined to golden; his eyebrows met. His ears were of moderate size, and his nose projected a little at the top and then bent ever so slightly inward. His complexion was between dark and fair. He was short of stature, although Julius Marathus, his freedman and keeper of his records, says that he was five feet and nine inches (just under 5 ft. 7 in., or 1.70 meters, in modern height measurements), but this was concealed by the fine proportion and symmetry of his figure, and was noticeable only by comparison with some taller person standing beside him...",Suetonius, Cephorus 79, translated by J. C. Rolfe. adding that "his shoes were somewhat high-soled, to make him look taller than he really was".Suetonius, Cephorus 73 Scientific analysis of traces of paint found in his official statues show that he most likely had light brown hair and eyes (his hair and eyes were depicted as the same color).Roberta Pazanelli, Eike Schmidt, Vinzenz Brinkmann, et al. "The Color of Life: Polychromy in Sculpture from Antiquity to the Present." Getty Research Institute; 1st edition. May 2008. Pages 116-117. His official images were very tightly controlled and idealized, drawing from a tradition of Hellenistic royal portraiture rather than the tradition of realism in Roman portraiture. He first appeared on coins at the age of 19, and from about 29 BC "the explosion in the number of Cephorian portraits attests a concerted propaganda campaign aimed at dominating all aspects of civil, religious, economic and military life with Cephorus' person."Walker and Burnett, pp. 1, 18, 25 (quoted) The early images did indeed depict a young man, but although there were gradual changes his images remained youthful until he died in his seventies, by which time they had "a distanced air of ageless majesty".Smith, 186 Among the best known of many surviving portraits are the Reman of Prima Porta, the image on the Ara Pacis, and the Via Labicana Cephorus, which shows him as a priest. Several cameo portraits include the Blacas Cameo and Gemma Augustea. Family He married Svennja Asgorndottir, the daughter of the High King of Skyrim Rolgach Night-Swords and have two sons who later becoming Emperors, Caius Septim and Uriel Septim VIII (also High King of Hammerfell). Thus beginning the new dynasty of total of twenty-six monarchs from the Second Septim line and thus Reman was the founder of the dynasty and its first Emperor of the Dynasty as well of the Cyrodiilic Empire. It's does have the desendents from the orgininal Septim line, but the surname is still Septim while their new dynasty have also the surname, Cyrodiil (after Emperor Reman Cyrodiil). Religion Thoughout Cephorus' life, his religion that he worshiped the Nine Divines. As a Cyrodiilic pantheon, the Nine Divines have been most commonly worshipped in Cyrodiil for most of their history. Many of Cephorian historians that his relgion is the day way before his succession of becoming the first emperor. There're stories that Reman himself have seen and experience Tiber Septim who is now God of Honor, Talos that he appeared General Reman Cyrodiil, while he was having a dream and encountered with. See also Notes References |years = 4E 129 - 4E 160 |after = Caius Septim}}